Embodiments of the invention relate to distributed database systems and, more particularly, to transaction independent workload balancing in a distributed database with a common data source.
Transactions that use a distributed database system may require data from a common data source across the distributed database system. In this type of distributed database with a common data source, certain processing nodes can get overworked compared to other processing nodes and can therefore be more prone to faults and errors. In particular, an uneven load profile on the processing nodes can adversely impact the overall throughput of the system and potentially cause the system to fail to meet its designed goals. Workload balancing responds to these concerns by distributing workload across the different processing nodes in a balanced way. There is a continuing need for improved workload balancing techniques for distributed database systems.